


Rosalina and the Pious Pig Galaxy

by EyeBeast



Category: Super Mario Galaxy
Genre: Anthropomorphic, MultiBreast, Pigs, Transformation, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeBeast/pseuds/EyeBeast
Summary: WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS: Rosalina (Mario Galaxy) Weight Gain and Anthro Pig TFFollowing a strange energy signature to an unknown galaxy, Rosalina takes it upon herself to discover the secrets within a strange shrine devoted to a long lost deity of pigs.
Kudos: 7





	Rosalina and the Pious Pig Galaxy

When the galaxy first showed up on the Comet Observatory’s readings, Rosalina didn’t know what to make of it. It wasn’t unusual for new galaxies to pop up every once in a while, but neither she nor any of the Lumas could recognize the energy signature coming off of it. A strange aura emanating from a small planetoid in the center of the galaxy washed over the observatory with a wave of anxiousness. Seeing the distress affecting the Lumas and fearful of what it could mean, Rosalina made her decision to check on the galaxy herself, beginning her search with an odd stone structure

The hem of her sparkling, turquoise gown skirted across the stone stairs as she floated down into the building. Her tall, slender build forced her to duck underneath the low ceiling. Pushing her waist long, platinum blonde hair out of her eye she tried to see into the dark depths below. A wave of her wand dispelled the darkness with a glimmering light that reflected off of her silver crown. Mere moments passed before the shadows returned to encompass her, making the cosmic goddess feel the hint of fear for the first time in a long while.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Rosalina was relieved to see a series of blue torches along the walls dispel some of the darkness. The view the lights provided wasn’t a pleasant one, illuminating a deep mire of muck that covered most of the circular chamber. In the middle of the mud pit stood a stone circle that looked like some kind of altar. Long, empty feeding troughs hung off the side mere inches away from the mud. The centerpiece of the altar was a pedestal, upon which was a statue of a pig head with a single, black painted eye on its forehead.

Too far in to retreat now, Rosalina floated over the mud to reach the altar. Approaching the stone pig head, she waved her wand over it and confirmed that it was the source of the strange energy. For a while she contemplated either taking it back with her for further study or destroying it before it could cause any harm.

As she wondered the safest way to dispose of the idol, she swore she saw the giant eye blink. Approaching the pig head, she stared into the iris to see if her mind was playing tricks on her. Strange words began to drift through her head, speaking of lost deities and a desire to serve the herd. Still trying to comprehend what was happening, she could do little as a surge of force pushed out from the idol and sent her flying through the air.

Rosalina landed with a loud splash as she sunk into the thick muck. Her once regal dress became splattered in a mess of mud and wetness. Spitting out some of the dirt from her mouth, she brushed her matted hair out of her face and realized she was missing a few things. The fall had taken her crown and wand from her, the precious belongings sinking further into the mud with each passing second.

She frantically sifted through the mire in hopes of finding her dear possessions. Her dress became further soiled by her erratic movements, losing its luster as the turquoise fabric was completely covered. Strands of hair fell in her face as she continued to search, although she was beyond caring about her appearance. That was when she heard the ring of a bell chime throughout the chamber.

Picking up her head, she watched a torrent of liquid fall from the ceiling and into a nearby trough. A mix of grease, lard, chunks of meat, bread, and vegetables nearly overflowed the brim of the container. The slop brought with it an otherworldly smell that surrounded Rosalina. Entranced by the scent, she began to crawl through the mud towards the trough. Lifting her mud-soaked form over the top, she gazed at the shimmering lake of food chunks and grease as if she had not eaten in weeks. At the sound of a bestial growl emanating from her stomach, she dunked her head below the surface.

The flavors that graced her tongue as she sifted through the slop were simply divine. Wrapping her lips around a potato, she gobbled it up in a matter of seconds. A chunk of beef slid down her throat as she guzzled the greasy stew. Butter-soaked biscuits melted in her mouth as she continued to search for more morsels of food to continue her feast. She washed it all down with a mouthful of pure lard that tasted as sweet as honey.

Rosalina only came up from the trough to take a much needed breath. She had never let herself go like this, knowing how unbecoming it was of someone of her position. That didn’t stop her taste buds from calling out to further lose herself to her new, gluttonous tendencies. Fully prepared to continue feasting with reckless abandon, she tightened her grip on the sides of the trough.

She stopped as she saw a glimmer of something reflecting on the surface of the slop. Staring into the greasy sheen, she saw droplets of slop sliding down her chubbier cheeks and a second chin. Most concerning of all was that her nose had flattened out to mirror a pig snout.

Letting out a panicked squeal, Rosalina pushed away from the trough and fell backwards into the mud. The splash from the impact was increased by the added padding around her rear that sucked up the fabric of her gown. Lifting herself up into a seated position, Rosalina gazed at her engorged set of breasts and bulbous potbelly gained from her feast. One look at the pudgy protrusions let it sink in that whatever power was responsible for the galaxy had tainted the slop to change her into some kind of pig woman.

Picking herself up, Rosalina fully intended to slosh back through the mud, climb back up the stairs, and never return to this place. Instead, her pig nose acted on its own as it inhaled the lingering smell of the slop still drifting through the air. She tried to ignore the scent, but a combination of her watering mouth and a sudden hunger pang got her to turn back to the tainted trough. Unable to fully control herself, she stepped back up to the trough and sunk her knees into the mud to put herself mere inches from the slop.

Gripping the rim of the trough again, she dove her head into the fattening feast. Blindly chewing and swallowing any food that met her mouth, she could feel her body pack on the pounds with each bite. Her already strained dress was brought to its limits as it tried in vain to contain her growing fat. The taut potbelly taking up her mid-section gave way to a pudgy gut made up of multiple fat rolls that pushed her further away from the trough. Reaching the bottom of the trough, she was forced to lean over the side and dip her sagging breasts into the slop with her. The last few drops of slop were easily licked up as she rose her wide rear into the air, letting a tear form right above her deepening ass crack.

Wiping the leftover slop from her face, Rosalina removed herself from the trough with a mix of satisfaction and regret. Pressing her pudgy fingers against her face, she winced at the feeling of extra pudge on her cheeks and her more pronounced snout. Sifting through her mud and slop covered hair, she discovered that her ears had moved to the top of her head and had taken on a floppier appearance to match her piggish behavior.

Freed from the temptation of the slop, she assumed it would be an easy task to escape back to the observatory. That was when she heard another bell chime as the trough adjacent to her was filled with more of the irresistible slop. Unable to resist, she waddled her way over to continue her ravenous eating.

Over the course of her second helping, her beloved gown was reduced to tatters by her changing body. The back of her gown fully ripped open to allow her curly, pink tail to bounce against her meaty butt cheeks. A tear split down the front of the gown to make way for her bulging fat rolls and deepening belly button. This let her peek at her still growing breasts as she came up for air, as well as observe another addition to her body.

While one of her hands shoved a grease-laden potato in her mouth, the other slid along her torso to examine a strange sensation. Her sausage-like fingers discovered four nipples attached to budding breasts that were well on their way to matching her top bosom’s size and heft. The sudden realization was all for naught, as a moment later a waft of grease got her to dive back into the slop.

Finishing off the last few drops from the second trough, she could see that her face had elongated into a full snout to better suit her flattened nose. Rising from the emptied trough, she reached down to further examine her added breasts. She paused as she noticed that her fingers had merged together to create three-digit hooves that acted as her hands. Rising from the trough, she picked up one of her legs and shook off the mud to see her toes had changed to resemble her modified hands. Letting out a series of concerned oinks and snorts, she wondered if there was any chance she would be able to return to normal.

Her hopes were dashed by the sound of the bell chiming again and the smell of slop wafting into her nostrils from several more troughs. Plummeting to the ground, she crawled through the mud on all fours to reach her next meal. Fully aware of how the slop would further fatten up her piggish body did little to stop her from climbing over the edge of the trough to sink her face into the liquid feast.

As she continued to gobble up the slop, her ears perked up to a series of sounds coming from all around her. Too busy stuffing her face to notice or care, she just sat there as the noise got louder and closer. Soon, her own snorts and squeals became mixed with others, creating a cacophonous melody of pig noises. Finally filling her belly enough to force herself to sit up for air, she turned to the side to watch a large pig press up next to her body to dip its head into the trough.

Swiveling her face around, she watched as dozens of pigs that seemingly appeared out of nowhere trotted through the mud to get to the feeding troughs. She suspected that all of them had fallen into the same trap, her cosmic powers being the only thing keeping her from completely losing herself. The thought that she would become like them, did little to dissuade her from giving into her hunger and going back into the trough.

With her third trough emptied out and her body a mess of mud and flab, Rosalina began to crawl towards her next serving of slop. She was stopped as she felt a nibble across one of her six, overly engorged breasts. Turning her several chins to the side, she saw one of the pigs lightly nudging her teats. As the creature pressed its snout against her nipple, a stray shot of milk came spurting out. Rather than be worried or disturbed by what the pig was suggesting, Rosalina found herself feeling that it was just doing what was natural.

Calming the pig down with a series of snorts and oinks, Rosalina rolled onto her back to allow it to access her breasts. Hungrily wrapping its lips around one of her nipples, the pig began to drink its fill of her milk. The sight was not lost on the rest of the congregation, as more of the herd came trotting over to drink from her mammaries. Each suckle of her teats brought with it a sense of relief that momentarily sedated her need to eat. The gathering of pigs took their turns drinking from her, not a single one acting out of line. While the rest drank, several pigs pushed over one of the troughs towards her. Tilting the lip of the trough above her head allowed her to guzzle down the slop to fuel both her growth and milk production.

Rosalina found herself in an otherworldly type of bliss. The slop was as delicious as ever, doing its job of further fattening her up into a hippo-sized hog with a belly large enough to hold several barrels worth of the unhealthy ambrosia. Her expanding back fat and enormous rear did the job of keeping her comfortable as she laid back and smothered herself in the mud. However, the most important growth was the fat being packed onto her six breasts, ensuring the boulder-like boobs were always able to feed her herd. So lost in her new position as the goddess of pigs, it came as a sudden shock when the slop stopped flowing into her mouth.

Licking the leftover drops from her lips seemed to do the trick of sating any leftover desire for Rosalina to feed. Slowly hoisting herself up into the sitting position, she watched the herd of pigs back away and lower their heads in reverence to her. What they were showing her was more than just gratefulness for feeding them. It felt more like being worshipped by a group of loyal followers that would do anything for her.

Understanding of her new position, Rosalina turned herself over on all fours for lack of the ability to stand up under her added weight. Crawling through the mud with her plump rear acting as a beacon, she beckoned the herd to follow her. Slowly clambering up the stairs with her breasts dragging along the steps, Rosalina led them out of the shrine. They were her children and she was intent on letting them join her in the observatory. She brought them there in hopes of curing their condition and showing the universe the devotion of her new followers.


End file.
